prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete
is the 27th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation, and is directed by Tanaka Yuuta. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 19th, 2019. The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie will be released on February 19th, 2020. Summary The Story About The Birth Of A Star Echo Throughout Space♪ Let Our Song! Reach You♪ Nice to meet you! And you are...? A grand adventure around Earth on a shooting star!? Let's sing a song of the stars♪ UMA is the most precious treasure in the entire universe!? Be sure to support us as we sing "The Shooting Star Song" which connects us with UMA!! Synopsis The story begins with a meteor shower after a planet has exhausted its life. Its Star Drops are spread across the universe, and enter the Solar System. In outer space, Tenjo commands her pawns to attack the Cures. During the battle, the Cures notice the approaching meteor shower, so Milky tells Prunce to operate her rocket, which he does so in a frantic manner. As Milky gets hit by one of the Star Drops, the Nottorei attempt to attack her, only for Mary Ann to arrive and assist the Cures. After Tenjo reluctantly retreats, the Cures thank Mary Ann for helping them out but Mary Ann is actually there to arrest Cosmo. Cosmo and Mary Ann fight amongst each other, which leads to Cosmo escaping with Milky's rocket, leaving her homeless. Elsewhere, the five Alien Hunters have received news about the Star Drops appearing in the Solar System. Burn declares the Star Drops as his own treasures. On Earth, Lala has become Hikaru's roommate. As they sleep, one of the Star Drops crawls out from Lala's hair. Startled by a sleeping Hikaru, it gets trapped beneath Lala's gummy case. Lala then wakes up, only to realize she and Hikaru are going to be late for school. Skipping breakfast, Lala and Hikaru argue amongst each other. Hungry, they both open the gummy case only for Lala to find out that Hikaru is holding the Star Drop. Due to be being scared, the Star Drop teleports the duo to their school, helping them avoid being late. After capturing the Star Drop, the two girls examine it. As they argue about what to do with it, the Star Drop flies out from the gummy case and accidentally hurts a curious cat. Soothed by Hikaru, it calms down. Back at Hikaru's home, the girls offer the Star Drop to eat their snacks but Lala scares it. On TV, the girls hear the news report about a meteor shower but Lala switches it off and wishes she had her AI to help investigate the phenomenon. Hikaru picks up the Miracle Light and wonders why Yuni and Prunce still haven't returned. It is then shown that Mary Ann is still busy chasing them, and Prunce comments on how annoying Mary Ann is. Hikaru then mentions how Elena and Madoka have travelled to Okinawa and describes it as a place with a vast blue ocean and a glittering starry night sky to Fuwa. The Star Drop suddenly glows and grows into a different shape, now having an antennae and a body, before transporting the duo and Fuwa to Okinawa. The trio panic until Hikaru realizes where they are. Fuwa then tells the girls that she didn't transport them and describes how the UMA had glowed with the Miracle Light. Hikaru experiments with the Miracle Light which has the group first land on a tall tower and then latter appearing in a forest. Lala tries to transport with UMA herself, but it refuses to cooperate. Meanwhile, Elena and Madoka are diving in the ocean when they suddenly see Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa nearly drown in the water. They remain frozen until the trio teleport away. After the narrow escaping death, Lala scolds UMA. UMA gets upset and flies off. The trio split up to search for UMA. As Elena and Madoka are enjoying their ice cream, they spot Fuwa inside a toy store being mistaken as a toy. They quickly persuade the child to let go of Fuwa, when Hikaru runs up to them. Letting the Miracle Light guide her, Lala wanders around the shopping district until she hears a music box that UMA is interested at. She pulls UMA away from it where UMA gets angry at her in a flower field. Fed up with with UMA's antics, Lala lashes out at it and walks away from it. But UMA follows her until she gets frustrated at it, which causes it to cry. Lala hums the tune of the music box, which calms UMA down. This time, she allows UMA to be with her and witnesses UMA's third transformation after her antennae touches UMA's. When meeting up with her human friends and Fuwa, UMA is seen standing next to her and has increased in height. After introducing it to Elena and Madoka, it is officially named UMA and the trio leaves after Elena and Madoka give UMA the music box it wants and take a photo with them. That night, Hikaru and Lala observe the stars and constellations while discovering UMA reacts to The Shooting Star Song. Hikaru then suggests they travel to famous landmarks with UMA the next day. They end up visiting the Nazca Lines, Guiana Shield, Angel Falls, Uyuni Salt Flat, Mount Yasur, Lake Maracaibo's lighthouse, Africa, stalactite cave, deserts, Easter Island, the Stonehedge in England, and even the North Pole. After going around the globe, the duo, UMA and Fuwa fall asleep, with UMA cuddling up to Lala. Elsewhere in outer space, both the rocket and Mary Ann's cab have crashed. Yuni and Prunce are done with Mary Ann's constant pestering. Before Mary Ann could fetch her handcuffs, she realizes her Miracle Light is missing. Mary Ann then discovers the Alien Hunters have figured out the location of the Star Drop on Earth, much to Yuni and Prunce's curiosity. On Earth, Hikaru and Lala plan to play together when the Alien Hunters' flying saucer appears above Earth. At first, Hikaru is excited to see a UFO until the Hunters land and decide to challenge one another over who can capture UMA. They even make sure the townspeople are unconscious. Elena, Madoka and Yuni arrive to aid the duo. The Cures proceed to confront the Hunters but are overwhelmed and almost defeated. However, thanks to the Miracle Light that Fuwa uses, UMA is saved after the Cures use the power of the Star Princesses. That evening, Mary Ann arrests the five Hunters. But she has to take UMA away too after explaining its origins. Lala fails to convince Mary Ann about her desire to keep UMA and starts crying hysterically over her separation with UMA. None of her friends support her and call her out for being unrealistic. To make matters worse, Burn breaks himself free, hurts Lala and snatches UMA which in turn terrifies UMA and causes it to become unstable. More hunters are attracted to UMA as a result. According to AI, the whole Earth will be swallowed up by UMA who is increasing in size. Desperate to stop UMA from going berserk, the Cures try to reach out to UMA but they have to face the aggressive Hunters first. Regretful, Milky blames herself for scaring UMA because she was selfishly reluctant to part ways with them. After trying to comfort Milky, Star explains that she feels the same way but understands leaving UMA is for the best. After another failed attempt at reaching out to UMA, the two girls' feelings become one and they transform again while singing Twinkle Stars, with Soleil, Selene and Cosmo joining later on. This successfully calms UMA down as a result. In the end, the five girls land on a new planet. A figure approaches Star and Milky who turns out to be a fully developed UMA. The girls bid an emotional farewell to UMA who travels to a faraway place, bringing the music box with it. During the end credits, Mary Ann has successfully arrested all of the Hunters. Meanwhile the five girls, Fuwa and Prunce celebrate the birth of a new planet. Lala and Hikaru hope to meet planet UMA someday. The story ends with UMA's planet form being revealed to the audience. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Loves constellations and space, Hikaru is an imaginative second year student full of curiosity. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars. * / - An alien from Planet Saman, who is roughly 13 in human years. When searching for the Pretty Cure, Lala ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way. * / - A third year student with a radiant smile, Elena is the older sister of 6 younger siblings who she often looks after. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun. * / - A polite third year student who always does her best, Madoka is a young lady from a family with a storied history. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon. * / - An alien from Planet Rainbow, Yuni took on various aliases to try and restore her planet, even going as far to infiltrate the Notraiders as Bakenyan. She transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Space. Fairies * - A fairy created by the Star Princesses as the last hope. Fuwa has a mysterious power to release the sealed Star Princesses and open warp holes. * - An alien who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. While protecting Fuwa, he looked for the legendary Pretty Cure that holds the key to their resurrection. His special skill is to deform freely. Movie Characters * - Named UMA by Hikaru, UMA is a mysterious creature who suddenly appeared from Lala's Gummy Case. They cannot communicate through words and seem to only communicate through songs. They grow and change their appearance when spending time with Hikaru and Lala, becoming a star in the process. * - The Starry Sky police detective who has been instructed to arrest Yuni, but struggles to do so. Despite being a police detective, she can be rather absent-minded. *The are a group of aliens who wish to get their hands on UMA, and will fight against the Cures mercilessly to do so. The group consists of: ** is a Nitro alien who makes battles more fierce thanks to his fire abilities. ** is a Shadow alien who makes use of the shadows during battles. ** is a Mecha alien who has a strong body. ** is a Water alien who can use water to dodge attacks. ** is a Giant alien with an abnormal body size. Trivia Gallery External Links *http://precure-movie.com/pc/ Movie Trailers 『映画スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに想いをこめて』本予告（前売券発売前）|1st trailer 『映画スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに想いをこめて』ユーマの夢を守りたい編|2nd trailer 『映画スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに想いをこめて』ユーマかわいい編|3rd trailer 『映画スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに想いをこめて』切なさ溢れだす編|4th trailer 『映画スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア 星のうたに想いをこめて』星のうたに想いを編|5th trailer Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Movies Category:Main Series Movies